La déclaration
by Marie-chan11
Summary: Sakuno, après avoir avoué son amour à Ryoma se retrouve transformée. Est ce que la nouvelle Sakuno réussira à séduire le froid prince du tennis? [Saku x Ryoma] Première fic soyez indulgents!
1. Chapter 1

La Déclaration 

La température semblait au-dessus de la normale sur les courts de tennis du célèbre club Seigaku. Non seulement par le fait, qu'il faisait vraiment chaud, les arbres n'arrivant même plus à procurer un peu d'ombre aux joueurs ruisselants, mais qu'à côté des terrains, une vive dispute continuait maintenant depuis dix minutes.

« Sakuno, puisque je te le dis ! Vas-y n'aie pas peur, tu en as le droit après tout !

-Tu ne comprends pas Tomo-chan dit-elle toute rouge, en froissant sa jupe de ses mains, j'en suis incapable ! Me vois-tu vraiment dire à Ryoma-kun que je l'aime ? Finit-elle par crier.

Des larmes finirent par couler sur ses joues, faisant ainsi se rompre la dispute.

Tomo se rapprocha de sa meilleure amie pour la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer comme une enfant.

« Vois-tu Sakuno, je pensais, que ce serait une délivrance ! Que tu t'ôterais un poids en le lui disant.

-Et tu penses qu'il ne le sait pas déjà ? rit-elle amèrement. Je rougis à chaque fois que je le vois, et je ne cesse de paraître stupide devant lui.

-Sincèrement Sakuno, je pense qu'il ne le voit pas. Il doit bien noter tes troubles, mais je crois que Ryoma-kun ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'est l'amour. Le seul qu'il doit connaître, c'est sa passion pour le tennis. Voilà pourquoi je pense que ta déclaration pourrait un peu le secouer. Allez courage ma petite dit-elle en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

« Merci Tomo, je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir pour amie.

-Je sais, moi aussi.

-Mais dis moi, tu n'en es pas amoureuse, toi aussi ?

-Peut-être un peu, mais pas autant que toi, ma petite Sakuno, moi ça me passera, alors que tu l'aimes sincèrement… »

Elles reprirent donc leur petit chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'elles aperçoivent Ryoma en train de disputer un match contre Momoshiro.

Sakuno étudia alors, pour la première fois, l'expression de Ryoma lorsqu'il jouait.

Il souriait comme jamais il ne le faisait en dehors d'un match de tennis, c'était un sourire démontrant le plaisir qu'il prenait à jouer, mais aussi à vaincre son adversaire. En effet, le Prince du tennis menait Momo-Senpai de quatre jeux à deux.

Alors que le match se terminait, donnant la victoire à Ryoma, celui-ci se tourna vers le deux spectatrices. Lors de son dernier coup, il avait été quelque peu déstabilisé par l'impression qu'un regard insistant se posait sur lui, le brûlant presque.

Ses yeux se rivèrent à ceux de Sakuno, qui rougit, mais ne baissa pas la tête.

Il se dirige a alors vers le banc, où il avait déposé ses affaires avant d'être rejoint par Momoshiro.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Echizen, je voulais juste t'échauffer un peu, je t'ai laissé gagner. Dit Momoshiro en rigolant.

-Mada mada dane lui répondit son coéquipier avec un grand sourire.

Ils sortirent donc du court où attendaient Tomo et Sakuno.

« Félicitations pour ta victoire, Ryoma-kun s'écrièrent-elles en chœur.

-Et on ne félicite pas le grand Momoshiro, qui a perdu dignement !

-Bien sûr, Momo-Senpai. »

Sakuno regarda le visage de Ryoma à la dérobée alors que tout le monde s'était mis à rire. Inexpressif. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il ait une raquette et une balle en main pour être heureux ?

Ils s'apprêtaient à repartir, quand Sakuno prit enfin son courage en mains, elle le saisit par le bras.

« Excuse moi Ryoma-kun dit-elle en rougissant, j'aimerais te parler seule à seul. Je te paye un fanta, ça te dit ? »

Ryoma consulta Momoshiro du regard, puis leva les épaules.

« Comme tu veux ».

Sakuno sourit intérieurement, une autre réponse l'aurait vraiment surprise. Ils prirent donc deux boissons au distributeur et s'installèrent sur le même banc où ils avaient fait connaissance à leur première rencontre.

Il ouvrit sa canette en but quelques gorgées.

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? » demanda-t-il aussi froidement que d'habitude.

Cette attitude suffit à mettre Sakuno en colère. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette froideur. Ca lui faisait tellement mal, elle avait l'impression que son cœur était submergée de tristesse. Elle se souvint des conseils de Tomo et décida de se lever.

Ryoma, surpris par ce geste plein de vigueur, la regarda étonné. Ce qu'elle devait lui dire devait être plutôt important.

Ses yeux ! Jamais elle n'avait croisé un tel regard de sa vie. Un regard assez métallique mais qui pouvait étinceler. Ses pupilles vertes aux reflets or, étaient si brillantes lorsqu'il jouait au tennis. Est-ce qu'un jour, elle aurait droit à un tel regard ?

Elle le regarda , sans rougir, sans baisser les yeux, sans ciller ne serait-ce q'une seconde et lança abruptement.

« Je m'étonne qu'avec de si grands yeux, tu puisses être aussi aveugle.

-Comment ?

-Tu deviens sourd maintenant » dit-elle en riant.

Lorsqu'elle vit le regard éberlué de son compagnon, elle fut prise d'un fou rire puis elle s'arrêta.

« Excuse moi, tu dois sûrement me trouver folle. Un jour, quand l'on se parle, je balbutie des stupidités, et là, je suis prise d'une crise de rire.

-Je te préfère dans le deuxième cas dit-il pour la première fois avec un sourire.

Les joues de Sakuno se colorèrent de rouge.

« Eh bien, j'attends que tu m'expliques en quoi je suis aveugle..

-C'est assez difficile à dire… Ryoma-kun.. je.. je t'aime !

Seul un silence lui répondit. Elle ne songea pas à le briser, mais après quelques minutes, elle se décida à parler.

« Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? demanda-t-elle inquiète de la réponse

-Oui

-Et tu ne réponds rien ? Même si je le sais déjà, tu pourrais me dire désolé Sakuno, mais je ne t'aime pas de cette façon là, ou je ne t'aime pas.. dit-elle d'une voix aiguë, sentant les larmes envahir ses yeux.

« Je ne savais pas trop quoi te répondre ! C'est la première fois, que l'on me fait une déclaration. »

Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer, seulement de cesser d'être aussi froid en ma présence. Que lorsque je recherche simplement ta compagnie, que tu ne me demandes pas sèchement ce que je veux. Je souhaite que l'on devienne de bons amis.

Car cette froideur, me fait mal atrocement là dit-elle en désignant son cœur. Ne serait-ce que de ne pas t'apercevoir un instant, dans la journée, me rend triste. Je suis certaine que ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé sinon tu ne serais pas aussi cruel avec moi. »

Ryoma regarda la jeune fille pleurer en silence à côté de lui. Cette situation le gênait, il la trouverait presque comique si la peine de Sakuno n'était pas si sincère.

-Ryuzaki-chan je ne le fais pas par exprès, je te l'assure, c 'est dans mon caractère ! Me trouves-tu plus chaleureux avec mes coéquipiers ?

-Sincèrement oui, mais là n'est pas la question. Imagine la douleur que te procurait le fait de ne pas pouvoir jouer au tennis.

A la décomposition du visage de Ryoma, elle sut qu'elle avait touché un point sensible.

-Ca te semble inconcevable je le sais. Dis toi alors, que c'est ce que je ressens quand tu m'ignores quasiment.

Elle se leva, alla mettre sa canette à la poubelle, et laissa Ryoma à ses réflexions après lui avoir souri et dit au revoir.

Celui-ci finit sa canette, fit un panier avant de se rendre au vestiaire en se murmurant à lui-même :

« Mada mada dane »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Conseils paternels

Lorsque Ryoma revint aux vestiaires, tout le monde lui trouva un air inhabituel. Il paraissait _soucieux. _A l'accoutumée, la déclaration d'amour d'une jeune fille ne l'aurait pas mis dans cet état. Après tout, il avait bien l'habitude de les entendre murmurer à son passage, même s'il donnait l'impression de vivre dans son monde.

Le problème avec Sakuno était qu'il l'appréciait, et que de ne pas s'être rendu compte combien elle pouvait souffrir par sa faute, le faisait culpabiliser. Ses grands yeux bleu, et sa timidité le touchait et avait eu le don de l'exaspérer par la même occasion, car il ne comprenait pas ce comportement. Ou qu'il n'avait pas voulu comprendre.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un Momoshiro narquois :

« C'est la déclaration de la jeune Ryuzaki qui te met dans cet état ? »

Il ne reçut comme réponse qu'un regard noir.

« Eh je plaisante mon vieux, pas la peine de prendre la mouche ! »

Ryoma sortit du vestiaire en repensant à la comparaison qu'avait faite Sakuno. C 'était celle-ci qui faisait toute la différence. _Imagine un peu ce que te procurait le fait de ne plus pouvoir jouer au tennis ! Et dis toi que c'est ce que je ressens quand tu m'ignores quasiment. _Le peu d'expérience qu'il avait connu avec les jeunes filles des Etats Unis, c'étaient qu'elles étaient de vraies sangsues, voulant être privilégiées face à son amour du tennis.

Sakuno semblait comprendre combien le tennis avait de l'importance à ses yeux, elle ne souhaitait pas lui arracher sa passion mais seulement, vivre de son bonheur. Il comprenait enfin comme cela faisait d'elle quelqu'un exceptionnel. Il avait seize ans, l'âge d'aimer, comme cherchait si bien à le convaincre son père, Sakuno l'aimait sincèrement, et ne souhaitait pas qu'il s'occupe à plein temps d'elle, alors pourquoi pas ? Et puis pourquoi se cassait-il tant la tête avec cette histoire ?

Il secoua la tête comme un chat pour chasser toutes ces pensées, et courut jusqu'à chez lui. Il fila prendre sa douche et rejoint par la suite son père derrière le temple.

Leur match débuta.

L'ex-professionnel, au jeu de son fils, remarqua tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Ryoma était rêveur, jouait encore plus mal que d'habitude, et le pire, c'était qu'il ne répondait même pas à ses provocations.

Ryoma se sentait mal, il avait comme un nœud dans la gorge. Il s'imaginait privé de ce plaisir, jouer contre son père, jouer au tennis tout simplement, ce serait l'équivalent de la mort. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention au déroulement du match, jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne un service twisté dans la figure.

« Eh mais ça ne va pas ? dit le prince du tennis en se frottant le front.

-Ca te fera porter plus d'attention à notre match ! Tu es encore plus médiocre que d'habitude.

-Mmmh ouais, mais c'est pas une raison pour chercher à me tuer ! La prochaine fois, mets-y moins de force » siffla Ryoma.

Il sortit du court, prit une bouteille d'eau et s'en aspergea le visage.

« Fiston, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Tout va bien.. »

Il se prit un coup de raquette dans la tête.

« Ne mens pas à ton père ! Puis il lui fit un sourire moqueur.

Il y a une fille dans l'histoire n'est-ce pas ?

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, lui répondit Ryoma avec un sourire provocateur.

-Ok ok, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, c'est toi ! Mais ne va pas te plaindre ensuite, si tu reçois des services dans la tronche.

Il allait s'éloigner, quand son fils le rappela. Il tordait sa casquette avec sa main, prenant sur lui-même pour lui demander quelque chose. Nanjiroh sourit, qu'il pouvait lui ressembler, son fils, ils avaient la même fierté, ce même orgueil qui les empêchait de facilement demander des conseils.

« Papa, une fille t'a déjà fait une déclaration d'amour ? dit-il mal à l'aise

-Mais des centaines voyons répondit-il avec un grand sourire. C'est ça ton problème ? se mit-il à rire doucement avant d'éclater de rire pour de bon.

Ryoma avait le poing crispé, sur sa casquette

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de lui en parler, mais quel idiot, je suis !D'ici, qu'il aille me raconter toutes ses conquêtes dans le passé !_

« Et qui est la jeune fille en question ?

-Euh.. la petite-fille de notre entraîneur, Ryuzaki Sakuno !

-QUOI ? Ben j'espère qu'elle a un meilleur caractère que sa vieille chouette de grand-mère cria Nanjiroh en pensant à son ancien entraîneur.

-Elle est plutôt du genre timide..

-Je vois, le contraire de Sumire. Mais la question est : Te plaît-elle ?

-Je n'en sais rien moi ! Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? » s'énerva Ryoma

Nanjiroh se gratta la tête en se disant que son fils, de ce côté-là ne tenait vraiment pas de lui. A son âge, il était un grand coureur de jupons, d'ailleurs il l'était toujours.

« Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Sa compagnie t'est-elle agréable ? La trouves-tu jolie ? As-tu un comportement avec elle qui soit différent de celui que tu as avec les autres ?

-Bon merci pour les conseils Papa, j'y réfléchirais ! »

_Seigneur ! Mais qu'aie-je fait ? Maintenant c'était sûr, il l'aurait sur le dos à tout moment avec cette histoire ! Depuis le temps que son père la rabâchait de ramener une fille à la maison !_

Il alla dans sa chambre et prit Karupin pour le caresser laissant son regard se porter vers le soleil couchant. Demain c'était le week-end, il irait s'entraîner un peu pour décompresser et réfléchir à cette situation qui, il en était certain, prendrait une tournure très particulière.


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou tout le monde, donc c'est ma première fic sur Pot(que je découvre avec bonheur), et j'ai donc fait une erreur pour l'âge de Ryoma. (Il y avait une incohérence avec la présence de Momo à Seigaku) . Merci à Menlie de me l'avoir fait remarqué.A partir de maintenant il a treize ans et non seize. Sinon j'écris cette fic, car le comportement de Ryoma envers Sakuno m'intrigue, j'aimerais votre avis sur cette fic, merci !_

_sasuka uchiha : Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review, j'espère que la suite te plaira! _

Disclaimer : Bien sûr les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Takeshi Konomi

**Chapitre 3 : Une décision importante**

Sakuno l'aimait. Cette nouvelle amusa et attrista à la fois le prince du tennis. Avait-il demandé à ce qu'on l'aime ? Quelqu'un l'avait-il seulement vraiment aimé ? Ryoma soupira, puis reporta son regard sur Karupin qui jouait dans sa chambre. Que la vie pouvait être compliquée parfois, normalement il n'aurait eu aucun mal à dire à une fille qu'elle ne l'intéressait tout simplement pas ou à ne pas lui adresser la parole mais là, il ne savait pas quoi faire. De nouveau il soupira puis il se dit qu'il aurait bien le temps d'y réfléchir un peu plus tard.

Il était environ neuf heures lorsque le prince du tennis se décida enfin à s'extirper de son lit.

Il se leva d'un bond, se prépara, et descendit au salon, où malheureusement l'attendait l'un de ses satanés déjeuners occidentaux. Apparemment sa cousine et sa mère étaient de sortie et à l'entente de la cloche du temple, son père devait être comme toujours en train de flemmarder, lisant ses revues. Après avoir picoré un peu, il sortit dehors où un magnifique soleil rayonnait. C'était une journée idéale. Au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait, il apercevait des couples. Etrangement il remarqua qu'il n'avait jamais été attiré par les filles, il n'avait jamais eu vraiment des amis. Son entrée à Seigaku avait tout changé. Il avait fait la connaissance de garçons sympathiques, doués pour le tennis, qu'il estimait, et qui l'estimaient. Et puis, il y avait aussi Sakuno. Il sourit intérieurement, en repensant à leur première rencontre. Elle lui avait indiqué un mauvais chemin, ce qui lui avait valu de ce faire disqualifier à un tournoi de tennis junior. Elle s'en était voulu tellement qu'elle avait voulu lui offrir à boire mais n'avait même pas de monnaie. Aujourd'hui encore, elle accumulait les gaffes, en souhaitant toujours bien faire. C'était vraiment une fille _spéciale_. Il secoua la tête en se disant que l'adjectif n'était pas approprié. Attendrissante, certainement, mais assez envahissante par moment.

Le tennis avait une grande place dans sa vie mais il avait su se faire des camarades comprenant sa passion. Sa défaite face à Tezuka lui avait ouvert les yeux et il avait compris que réussir à vaincre son père était un objectif dérisoire. A présent, seul lui importait de devenir le numéro un mondial du tennis. Avait-il vraiment une place dans sa vie, pour les relations amoureuses ? Et puis, la fille qui l'aimerait n'aurait vraiment pas de chance, à moins qu'elle fasse du tennis ou d'accepter que sa passion lui soit prioritaire. Sakuno semblait le comprendre.

« Sakuno, tu veux bien aller me faire quelques courses onegai

-Oui okaa-san »

La jeune fille aux longues tresses sortit de chez elle songeuse. Elle avait voulu plusieurs fois saisir son téléphone et appeler Ryoma, rien que pour entendre sa voix, se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas tout gâché et que le jeune homme ne chercherait pas à l'éviter, mais la peur l'avait saisie et elle en était bien incapable. Elle soupira. Pourtant elle ne regrettait rien, cette déclaration lui avait ôté un grand poids et elle était à présent certaine qu'elle pourrait regarder celui qu'elle aimait en face. Non pas que de le lui avoir dit avait réussi à ôter cet amour de son cœur mais elle l'acceptait, elle comprenait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais cesser de l'aimer et que l'on pouvait souffrir par amour. Son attention fut attirée par des chats miaulant derrière une vitrine. L'un d'eux avait de grands yeux bleu tels ceux de Karupin. Elle se rappela combien Ryoma avait pu être inquiet lorsqu'il ne le retrouvait plus. Ce souvenir fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Sakuno et elle reprit son chemin plus gaiement mais non moins sans étourderie.

Ce qui s'avéra exact quand elle télescopa le jeune homme en face d'elle qui était occupé à regarder les vitrines et avançait sans regarder devant lui.

Tout se passa très vite, Sakuno, sous l'impact bascula en arrière mais fut rattrapé par le jeune acrobate, et se retrouva ainsi dans ses bras. Elle rougit fortement avant de se dégager gentiment.

« Gomen je pensais à autre chose, Kikumaru-Senpai

-Yaho ! Pas grave, pas grave ! A quoi pensais-tu donc Ryuzaki-chan ?"

-Ano… rougit encore plus fortement Sakuno

-Ne serait-ce pas à un jeune joueur de tennis un peu insolent au regard froid ? Dit Eiji tout en se rapprochant de la jeune fille.

Sakuno, se mit à rougir plus violemment en baissant le regard.

« D'ailleurs aujourd'hui son regard est encore plus froid que d'habitude » entendit-elle Eiji lui dire en un murmure avec un ton où elle percevait un certain amusement.

Elle releva la tête et rencontra les grands yeux de chat de Ryoma. Il avait un regard plus froid que d'habitude et une émotion qu'elle ne réussissait pas à discerner était présente dans ce regard. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, puis se mit à rougir, et reporta son regard au sol.

Elle se sentait étrangement coupable mais de quoi ? Que Ryoma l'ait vu, rougissante, en train de discuter avec Eiji ? Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'elle l'avait trahi, pourquoi avait-elle envie de pleurer tout d'un coup ?

Elle releva la tête et regarda Ryoma dans les yeux.

« Ryoma-kun…. »

Mais celui-ci détourna son regard du sien et reprit son chemin, laissant la jeune fille avec son chagrin.

« Ryuzaki-chan, ça va ?

-Oui Kikumaru-senpai dit-elle en un sourire. Je vais devoir y aller dit-elle en un rire faux. Je devais aller faire des courses. Bonne après midi !

Eiji vit alors la petite-fille de son entraîneur s'éloigner et se sentit coupable de ce qu'il avait fait.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Eiji ?

-Ah Oishi, tu es en retard ! Non tout va bien, j'ai juste fait une gaffe en voulant aider une relation à se mettre en place »répondit l'acrobate en un soupir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Jalousie ?**

Ryoma marchait à présent en direction du club qu'il fréquentait régulièrement. L'air qu'il affichait était plutôt sombre et celui qui lui aurait cherché querelle à cet instant, l'aurait certainement amèrement regretter. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait retirer de son esprit, l'image d'une Sakuno, rougissante et souriante devant Eiji. Sur le coup, il avait eu envie de faire du mal à Kikumaru, pour lui effacer l'air serein et le sourire qu'il affichait. Il n'avait pas compris cette drôle d'émotion et il ne la comprenait toujours pas. Que signifiait ce mélange de tristesse et de colère qu'il ressentait ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il chasser le visage de Sakuno de ses pensées ? Il secoua la tête aussi fortement qu'il le put, il ne voulait plus la voir, il ne supportait plus les visions qui l'assaillaient : Sakuno en train de rire avec Eiji, Sakuno enlaçant Eiji ! Le prince du tennis tint sa tête entre ses mains, pour se ressaisir puis après quelques minutes, ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait trahi, il l'avait crue, il avait vraiment espéré que l'amour de Sakuno était sincère, et même s'il n'était pas encore prêt à lui donner de réponse, il devait avouer que cet amour lui réchauffait le cœur. Il rentra au club, prit sa raquette, et commença à renvoyer les balles, de plus en plus fort. Après une vingtaine de minutes, il était essoufflé. Etrangement, il sentit son cœur se serrer, et ses yeux commencèrent à le piquer. C'étaient des sensations qu'il éprouvait pour la première fois et Ryoma était complètement perdu.

Il prit une gourde et s'en aspergea le visage, quand il releva la tête, Sakuno lui tenait une serviette.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas. Elle lui souriait, et rougissait en même temps, tout en lui tendant de ses bras hésitants, cette serviette dont s'échappait une douce odeur de lessive. Il resta immobile pendant quelques instants à l'observer, et il remarqua qu'elle s'était changée, elle portait sa mini jupe de tennis et il vit ses affaires à côté d'elle. Il se détourna d'elle et reprit son entraînement.

« Ryoma-kun… commença-t-elle » .

Ryoma ne fit pas un geste, ni ne répondit. Elle aurait dû se douter que leur relation ne pouvait qu'empirer mais était-il vraiment si aveugle, que croyait-il ? Qu'elle lui avait menti sur ses sentiments ? Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant, se préparant au long combat qu'elle devrait mener, elle savait combien Ryoma était borné en tant normal alors si elle l'avait fait souffrir, lui parler serait encore plus difficile.

« Ryoma-kun dit-elle un peu plus fort

-Mhh

-Je voudrais te parler onegai

-mhhhh »

Elle rentra dans le box et tira Ryoma par la manche afin qu'il soit en face d'elle. Puis elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« C'est important Ryoma-kun »

Encore une fois il se déroba, détournant le regard et alla s'asseoir sur un petit banc. Sakuno le regarda.

« Il n'y a rien du tout entre Kikumaru-Senpai et moi !

-Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, ta vie privée ne m'intéresse pas Ryuzaki !

Le ton glacé et cassant avec lequel il avait prononcé son nom la choqua. Elle eut envie de partir loin, de s'enfuir, sentant les larmes envahir ses yeux et brouiller sa vue. Mais cela, c'est ce qu'aurait fait l'ancienne Sakuno, aujourd'hui elle n'était plus la même. Elle renifla bruyamment, respira un bon coup et s'avança vers Ryoma qui semblait s'obstiner à détourner son regard d'elle.

« Echizen, je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi stupide. Je me demande comme tu peux être aussi doué au tennis tant je te trouve aveugle ! »

Sur ces mots, elle saisit son sac et s'apprêta à repartir quand elle fut surprise d'entendre un rire. Elle se retourna et vit qu'elle ne rêvait pas, Echizen Ryoma savait rire ! C'était un rire assez surprenant, enfantin qui contrastait avec sa maturité. Elle sentit comme une chaleur se diffuser dans ses veines, en se disant combien il pouvait être beau ainsi.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire comme ça _Echizen_ ? »

Il releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire arrogant flottant sur ses lèvres

« Toi… »

On aurait dit un murmure tant le ton de Ryoma était doux. Sakuno sentit ses joues s'empourprer et elle se mit à bafouiller.

« Et…je ne vois.. mais pourquoi ?

-Tu es la première personne que je connaisse à me dire que je suis stupide, et aveugle par contre tu me l'avais déjà dit »

-

-Mhhh

- Je te parle Echizen

Oui Ryuzaki ? » dit-il avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux

Elle se pencha pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans ceux du prince du tennis. Leurs visages étaient tellement proches que son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Ryoma quant à lui, bien qu'il soit agité intérieurement n'en laissa rien paraître.

« J'ai un prénom Echizen, donc tu peux m'appeler Sakuno

-Non… va plutôt pour Ryuzaki-chan,.

Il se leva brusquement, manquant de renverser Sakuno, et reprit ses affaires.

« Tu es venue pour jouer, non ?

-Oui mais je ne fais pas le poids face à toi, tu le sais bien. »

Le jeune garçon se contenta de hausser les épaules et prit la direction de la sortie suivi de Sakuno.


	5. Annonce

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des commentaires. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas encore avoir mis la suite, mais j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire. J'espère néanmoins pourvoir écrire la suite pendant les vacances de Noël. En attendant merci encore, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.

Bisous à tous et bonnes fêtes !


	6. Annonce pour bientôt

Je m'excuse auprès de toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews pour que je mette la suite de « La déclaration ». Cette fanfic n'est pas totalement abandonnée mais cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas remise dans Prince of tennis. Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous donner une suite à partir de cet été si je retrouve l'inspiration. En tout cas je vous remercie pour l'attention que vous témoignez à cette histoire.


End file.
